1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight modules, and particularly to a backlight module having optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a light incident surface of a direct-type backlight module is greater than a luminance area of a single light source (such as a light emitting diode). Therefore, a portion of the light incident surface cannot receive light rays. To overcome this problem, a number of light sources are needed to be positioned on a same side of the light incident surface to make sure that the brightness distribution of the light emitting surface of the direct-type backlight module is uniform, which will need more electrical energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a backlight module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.